Material handling systems allow for various orders to be filled in warehouse environments. Depending on the warehouse and the type of goods being stored, material handling can be automated, semi-automated or manual. In general warehouses often contain a large number and a wide variety of goods which makes handling and storing these goods problematic. Typically material handling systems have attempted to track, store, and retrieve goods for customer orders in an efficient manner. Where a customer order contains various goods of different sizes and weights, the order has traditionally been filled by utilizing a multi-level rack system and manually going to each level and retrieving the specific goods. Depending on the warehouse and the goods being stored, sophisticated machinery is needed to reach the various levels of the rack system. Furthermore additional personnel are needed to not only operate the machinery but to manually retrieve the specific goods to fill the customer order.
Prior art handling systems have been devised to address the some of these noted problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,321 issued on Mar. 28, 2000 to Labell and relates to an automated storage system for receiving, storing and returning dairy cases stored without pallets. Specifically, the automated storage system comprises an article transporter which includes a shuttle that deposits and retrieves dairy cases stored in storage lanes of a storage rack and a rail system for supporting the shuttle and dairy cases stored thereon. One or more shuttles may be used in the automated storage and retrieval system and are coupled via a shuttle bridge. The rail system includes two or more outer support rails and two or more inner support rails for supporting the shuttle and dairy cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,800 which issued on Oct. 10, 1989 to Gutov relates to a unit goods storage includes racks, a frame-work of which is made up each of vertical masts giving support to stacks of cantilever shelves facing each other with their free sides so as to form vertical passages each containing a horizontal conveyor the ends of the frames of which extend beyond the framework. All ends of the frames of the conveyors are interlinked by stiff members so as to form therewith a grid work capable of displacing up and down the height of the storage under the action of a drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,978 which issued on Oct. 15, 1991 to Grafe et al. relates to a high shelf system and a conveyor arrangement including a vertical mast structure which is movable in longitudinal direction of a corridor between shelf racks. The mast structure includes load receiving members which can be aligned with the shelf compartments. The load receiving members are displaceable perpendicularly to the shelf corridor. A load receiving member is fixedly arranged on the mast structure for each shelf level. At least one loading and unloading station is provided for the conveyor arrangement for vertically moving units to be stored between a storage input and output level and the shelf compartments. Each load receiving member carries on a rigid platform a transverse conveyor device which is adjustable along the entire length of the platform and beyond each end of the platform. The transverse conveyor device includes a slide or carriage. A linear drive arranged on the platform acts on the slide. The slide has at both ends thereof locking members for the units to be stored. The locking members can be raised and lowered transversely of the direction of movement of the slide. The locking members are coupled to an adjusting drive which is mounted on the slide or to an adjusting drive which is mounted partially on the slide and partially on the platform.
Thus a rack and conveyor shuttle system which allows for efficiently and accurately filling of mixed pallet orders that have different sized and weighted boxes would be is desirable.